


Between the Breath and the Voice

by Rosypie3



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Just some introspective of Emilia on that fateful night, Major Character Injury, Not Beta Read, Season 3 Spoilers, Siblings, no beta we die like men, spoilers for Kipo season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosypie3/pseuds/Rosypie3
Summary: Emilia would never forget how he looked that day.
Relationships: Dr. Emilia & her brother
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Between the Breath and the Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Breath by Daveed Diggs

Emilia will never forget how he looked that day. 

She’ll never forget the way his eyes widened as her arrow pierced his chest. The look of realization. Betrayal. As his shaking hands crept to the growing red stain on his uniform, shaking as he gingerly touched it.

His eyes dragged away from the wound to meet hers. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped as he fell forwards on his knees, unable to get up. With a tremendous effort, he lifted his head, locking eyes with her, big fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he asked without speaking one single word. Why? 

Without thinking she was by his side, cradling his bleeding body in her arms, his face towards the sky. His arms flailing as he weakly hit her. To push her away or pull her closer she didn’t know. In his panic and hurt, he was babbling about the mutes. Still trying to convince her amid her obvious refusal. 

She put a hand over his mouth, silencing his incessant babbling. 

“Shh shh, it’s okay. It’s for the greater good if you had just seen what I saw…” she trailed off, unable to convey why this was necessary to the dying man. 

He thrashed in her arms harder as she held him tighter, closer, ignoring that she is the cause of this pain. She murmured sweet nothings and why she had to do it until his thrashing slowed to a stop. His bright eyes grew dim as he breathed his last breath. Never to be exhaled. 

Dimly, Emelia settled him down on the ground. She hoisted his cold body over her shoulder as she lugged him towards a large body of water, before chucking him in. It was mere luck when a large aquatic mute came up and devoured him. Liam would understand, understand that progress takes sacrifice. 

As she stared out onto his watery resting place, clothes splattered with quickly cooling blood and tears, she thought of an alibi.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little drabble! please comment and Kudo.


End file.
